Grandpa's Wish
by WriterS
Summary: Jack remembers his last visit to his grandpa’s farm in Flowerbud. Remembers the girl of his dreams. Remembers his promise to her, and yet his father doesn’t want him to live there. Will he ever get to live there? Or will he be stuck in America forever


Grandpa's Wish  
  
Written by: WriterS (Shane)  
  
Date: April 27,2004  
  
Romance/General Rated PG-13  
  
- Text Violence ex. (This doesn't need describing. Its self explanatory)......... - Obscene Language ex. (Cussing, Vulgarity, you know the good stuff that we all love doing :) ) - Somewhat sexually oriented material ex. (kissing, pregnancy, talking about sex, and all that other good stuff) - Use of drugs and alcohol ex. (if you don't know what drugs are I think you should go back to 4th grade and find out or smoke some for yourself heh heh :P) - Flamitory (is that even a word?) against Americans ex. (America sucks, god **** America you know shit like that) - More about previous one I am not against Americans I'm just against people who don't give a fuck about putting people down and giving them a hard time. And making people feel like shit so yeah, Americans. (Don't take offence to this if you're not like that its just Flamitory against people that are)  
  
Overview: Jack remembers his last visit to his grandpa's farm in Flowerbud. Remembers the girl of his dreams. Remembers his promise to her, and yet his father doesn't want him to live there. Will he ever get to live there? Or will he be stuck in America forever?  
  
WARNING: This fic is semi discriminatory against Americans. So if your American and none of this applies to you don't take offence to it. It's just the way my life here in America is. The fic is also Pro Canadian (Because I was born there so Flowerbud is in Canada) so if your against Canadians than this fic is definitely not for you. You can also e-mail me about it and we can have a flame war over which country is better (just jk). Just thought I would let you know. Please ignore this though because its still a good fic.  
  
Note: Sorry for the massive lack of updates. Just so you know I'm not dead I just have other shit going on in my life right now that's more important than writing. And between collage work, Cisco and tons of other stuff I don't really have much time. In case you haven't already noticed all of grandpa's wish is gone. That's because I am redoing it from scratch. The previous one actually started to bore me there was no plot...etc to it. Also the grammar and spelling wasn't that great. Now that I am older you should expect a MUCH better fic this time. So be patient, believe me it will be worth the wait :). So here's the first chapter enjoy :).  
  
Chapter 1: The Dream  
  
I sat at the table with the pencil just sitting next to the paper. I was extremely nervous and I couldn't really concentrate, and yet it was the most important test of my life. If I didn't pass this test I couldn't go to my Aunt Sharon's house, couldn't go to the only place in the world I wanted to be right now, Cornwall. What's Cornwall you ask? It's a really big city in Ottawa where I was born, actually. Well, I wasn't born in the city part, you see on the western side of the city there's a place called Flowerbud. And that's where I met her.... The girl of my dreams. So why exactly do I want to go back? Why is this girl so important to me? I'll tell you, I remember it like it was just yesterday. I was 9 and instead of going to the arcade we were going to go to Flowerbud to visit my grandpa. Oh yeah and I remember I wasn't too happy about it either. I fought with my parents for weeks making up excuses like "I got to feed my dog" or "I don't want to go the west side blows" (yes I really did talk like that) or something like "cows stink".  
  
But, my mother didn't give in and said I would like him and I think I called him a smelly old fart I can't remember. But anyway when the day came I pretended I was sick but my mom didn't buy it and soon enough we were on the western side of the city and I was face to face with the coolest man I had ever met in my life. Of course I didn't think it at the time. I kept giving him a hard time by upsetting the cows and chasing the chickens around making them scared out of their wits. But I stopped all of that when I laid my eyes on the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I quickly ran over to her and asked "What's your name?" and she looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes and said "Nanette". I admit it I was in love with her at first sight and because of that gorgeous name. So anyway I eventually told her that my name was Jack. So we played together for a while and she started telling me how she had no friends and how her parents were dead and she was all alone. So I told her that I would never ever leave her at all and would always be by her side.  
  
A promise I didn't keep, you see after that my parents told me to stay away from her the only happiness I had in the world. The only happiness I have now, well anyway that's why I want to go back. It's to keep that promise I made back then. Now you see how I can't concentrate on this stupid test. Then about 10 minutes later the teacher came back in the room and took all the tests and we were all excused to lunch while she graded them. I decided not to go to lunch though and just walked to the boys bathroom to smoke some so to speak. Yes I do have a pot problem but I really don't care I was just having a great time smoking until a teacher came in and caught me. And I slowly walked to my doom to the principal's office. "Jack sit down" she said and then looked at me with concern on her face. "How long Jack? How long have you had a drug problem?" I just shrugged and sat there. "I have those tests results with me, you passed. My eyes lit up and I jumped out my seat. "However, I don't know if I can give you your diploma considering your doing...illegal activities." Illegal activities? What did that have to with getting a high school diploma? I didn't really care I was just really pissed off then and I pounded on her desk and said "What the fuck does that have to do with getting a high school diploma?" she just looked at me coldly and said "First of all watch your language, second of all It has a lot to do with it. I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel you. I jumped up pounded on her desk and said "Expel me! You can't! I passed! What the hell does doing drugs have to do with it tell me!" The principal sighed and said "you have 5 minutes to get of these grounds, otherwise I'm calling the police, which is what I should of done to begin with. "It's not fair!" I yelled. "4 minutes and 30 sec..." I didn't give her a chance to finish I just lit out of there like a son of a bitch all the way home. And that's not the beginning to my troubles. As soon as I open the door my dad kept asking me "Well did you pass?". I just walked up the stairs to my bedroom and shut the door. And of course my dad came in and asked me what was wrong. "I passed" I said. My Father looked confused and asked "then why are you upset?" I looked at him and said calmly "Because I got expelled at the same time."  
  
WriterS: So what do you think? Better? Worse? So so? Boring? Feel free to email me at Gamemaster12953@yahoo.com with any comments, questions. complaints or suggestions. This is only a test version. I only want to know what you think about it and if it sucks I can redo it. So don't be afraid to tell me if Its shit. 


End file.
